Being Used
by Aangsfan
Summary: This is what happens when Azula finds the Avatar's biggest weakness.Katara x Aang
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story for all of the Avatar/Kataang lovers out there!**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own Avatar******

It was the dead of night, and everything was still. Toph slept in her Earth tent, Katara and Sokka slept in their sleeping bags and Aang slept on Appa's leg. Everything was as it should be. Toph was dreaming about being the best earthbender, Sokka was dreaming about food-naturally-, and Aang and Katara were dreaming about each other.

All of the sudden the ground started to vibrate and Toph woke up. "Guys get up, someone's coming!"

They all jumped up trying to wake themselves up. Momo started freaking out when he heard noises from far away. And that's when the sky-that was at the time black-turned blue. Lightning flew through the sky hurdling toward Aang. He quickly reflected it as the others prepared for battle.

It was Azula, of course, and she Mai, and Ty Lee were attacking. Mai took on Toph. She threw sharp daggers at Toph, but Toph kept dogging all the attacks so Mai moved on to Sokka. He and Toph fought together against Mai while Azula took on the Avatar. Azula was shooting strong blasts of lightning at Aang while he used air, water, and earth against her. The fight was pretty evenly matched. Ty Lee knew that Katara was a bender from previous events so she tried to hit Katara. It wasn't working out to well though; Katara used her waterbending to her advantage.

The battle raged on and everyone was getting tired. Mai shot some daggers and they flew towards Katara. As she blocked the attack Ty Lee blocked her chi. Katara fell to the ground.

Aang watched in horror as she fell and quickly moved in front of her. He protected her while she just watched. She felt so useless. Then something unexpected happened. They retreated.

"Ladies we're done here" Azula exclaimed before they disappeared into the darkness.

The gang looked around wondering where they could have gone. No trace of them, nothing. Aang rushed to Katara's side. He put her onto Appa (since she was still paralyzed) and the rest of them packed their stuff up and flew off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mai, Ty Lee, we have found the Avatar's weakness!" Azula exclaimed

**Sorry it is a little short but I have a lot of ideas for the future! R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were flying on Appa. They were discussing the previous battle. "Are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked Katara

"I'm fine, I can't feel much right now, but I'm fine." She replied. She was sitting next to Aang and she was across from Sokka and Toph.

"Where do you think they went?" Toph asked

"I don't know, but I want to know why they retreated right after that circus freak hit Katara." Sokka said

"Come to think of it, that does seem a little suspicious" Aang said

"I'm sure it's nothing." Katara said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ohhhh what's the Avatar's weakness Azula?" asked Ty Lee

"Yes, do tell us the exciting details" Mai said sarcastically

"The water-tribe girl is the key to the Avatar. You saw the way he protected her when she was taken down." Azula said

"So all we have to do is use the water-tribe peasant to lure the Avatar to us?" Ty Lee asked

"Precisely." Azula said

Ty Lee screeched and hugged Mai "Yay! I got it right!" she shouted

"When do we start this amazing plan?" Mai asked

"We strike at Midnight!" Azula shouted

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's land on that island down there. Everyone is tired and I think we are safe from any enemies." Sokka said pointing to a small island

"Okay, Appa Yip, Yip!" Aang shouted

They landed a few minutes later and unpacked their stuff so they could go to sleep for what was left of the night. Toph immediately jumped off with her stuff and made a little earth tent and went to bed. Sokka did the same except he hid food in his sleeping bag. By now Katara could feel again but she was still a little stiff. So when she jumped off, she couldn't keep her balance and she fell. Aang jumped off Appa "Careful!" Aang said helping her up. They both blushed a deep crimson color. Aang put her sleeping bag down for Katara.

"Thanks" she said gratefully "But is it okay if I sleep closer to you…I-I'd feel safer"

"Sure" he said and they blushed again

"Well we better get some rest" Katara said and with that they went to bed worry-free.


	3. Chapter 3

**More kataangy goodness is coming! Here's the next chapter.**

Midnight came around and all was silent. Little did the gang know that Azula was coming with her crew. But it wasn't just Mai and Ty Lee with Azula, there was another masked figure with her. The figure was muscular and you could tell that it was a guy.

"I've hired you to capture the water tribe girl that is traveling with the Avatar. Do not fail this task or you shall never see the light of day!" Azula told the masked man. He just nodded and they proceeded to where the Avatar and his friends were sleeping.

Back at their campsite Sokka was in his sleeping bag, Toph was in her tent, and Katara was leaning on Aang's shoulder over by Appa.

Toph groaned as she felt more vibrations coming toward them again. She quickly got up and yelled. "Guys! They're back!"

Sokka still half asleep spoke. "Awwww, can't we sleep in for once!" Then a blast of lightning came towards him followed by a net. He dodged the lightning but not so much of the net. Aang hearing Toph jumped up ready, but since Katara was still asleep she fell over and hit her head on a big rock. Now not only was she asleep, she was unconscious.

Aang saw Katara fall and knelt by her. "I'm so sorry Katara! Are you okay?" he asked. Katara didn't respond. "Katara come on, wake up." He said panicking.

The man in the mask stepped out of the shadows and then shot a net at Toph. She quickly blocked it though. Ty Lee then took action and jumped from a tree and hit Toph's pressure points. Toph fell and the masked man shot a net at him, even though it was useless.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the masked man surrounded Aang and Katara. Aang guarded Katara and spoke. "What do you want?" he shouted angrily.

"Oh nothing." Azula spoke as she made lightning formed around her hand. She pointed her fingers at Katara ready to shoot.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang yelled preparing to fight.

"I won't as long as you don't fight." She said bitterly.

Aang put his hands up, and surrendered himself. The masked man then shot a net at him but Aang didn't move. He thought they would end up taking him, but instead they moved closer to Katara.

The masked man hoisted Katara up and threw her over his shoulder, as Aang struggled to get out of the net.

Then Azula and her friends walked into the forest nearby and disappeared. After Aang got free from the net he ran to try to catch up to them, but all was lost. He then trudged back to camp to help Toph and Sokka.

"What have I done?" Aang asked himself.

Azula and her friends were gone. He had no idea where they went, but he was going to find out.

As he broke Sokka and Toph free from their nets, one thought filled his head.

_katara's gone………_

_Katara's Gone………_

_KATARA'S GONE………_

From that moment he vowed that he would save her, kill Azula, and never make the same mistake again.

**So how wuz it? R&R plz. Suggestions welcomed. **


End file.
